


Using You

by HorriblyRomantic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorriblyRomantic/pseuds/HorriblyRomantic
Summary: (Verdant Wind) (War Arc) Byleth knows Claude is using her to win this war, and she accepted it. Anyone is their right mind would feel uneasy, but not her. Deep down, she kind of wished for more. When she entered her room one night, she found him there. Dream, or reality? (Oneshot, smut, slow burn, sexy) (Claude x FemByleth)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 95





	Using You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my third FE3H fic. It contains smut, it is very much a love/sex scene, this time involving Claude and (Female) Byleth. War arc (post timeskip) on the Verdant Wind (Golden Deer) route. Minor spoilers, nothing major, ahead. It is a bit of a slow burn/character study, and I hope I did Claude justice, I am trying to write these "in character" as much as I can.
> 
> Like usual please keep in mind that english is not my native tongue, so I apologize if a few mistakes slipped in there. I re-read it a couple of times to make sure but I am not perfect.
> 
> Yes, I take requests and suggestions.
> 
> Thanks!

So far, the war was rough, but Claude schemes were extremely kind to them. The leader of the Alliance has been prouven to be more than just capable, and since he got reunited with Byleth and got access to the Knights of Seiros, they were claiming victories over victories, being very close to unify his divided territory.

Everyone knew that Claude was going to use Byleth as much as he could. Everyone, including teach herself. She saw that in the eyes of the man while he was still her pupil. He was looking at the Sword of the Creator and showing in his eyes this strange mix of lust and admiration. It was the look of a man contemplating power in its most pure form and desiring it.

Anyone in their right mind might have questioned it further, but not Byleth. She trusted Claude. She trusted him more than most could have anticipated. Soon, her initial goal of simply trying to find Rhea to get answers to her questions (and maybe get a sense of closure or even belonging) became much more than that. She started wanting to see where this could bring her, where the young man would go and when he would stop, if ever. She wanted to see the war end and... what this unique person would do to this newly unified Fodlan.

" I hope you don't mind me using you " he said a couple of times. 

Each time she would shook her head, reassuring him, without a hint of emotion on her face. But after a couple battles... she started smiling back. Yes, he was starting to fascinate her as much as he was also fascinated by her. 

It had not taken too long to guess that Claude was probably Almyran (she did try gifting him those spices...), but he had yet to announce it to everyone. She remembered meeting his "retainer", playing her role as Rhea's favourite to perfection, gaining Claude more points, advancing his cause. She was complicit in his actions, yes, and sometimes, they were not good, but grey, falling somewhere in the middle, between selfless and selfish. But still, knowing this, she agreed, she helped. Something inside of her was compelling her to keep going forward with it. This man... he was no ordinary man. Few had that drive, that talent and that much charisma, and it was drawing her in like a moon orbiting the very sun.

Needless to say... this was strangely funny to see him go around in the monastery like he owned the place, especially knowing he had not a care for the Seiros faith at all. He was respecting everyone's space, of course, he was too intelligent to make a blunder as stupid as acting blasphemously in public, but still. She would watch him go around and about, and everyone was ready to eat in his palm. 

In the palm of the man who, when still a teen, was using mild stomach poison as a "prank" to see how those same people would react. How times could change...

Charisma, yes, that's what he had. A gift... a gift that Byleth never thought she had. Yet, everyone adored her just the same. And that still puzzled her, even after all these years. 

After all these years... 

The sun was shining bright that day over Garreg Mach. People were preparing for the next battle, eager to see what was going to happen next. So far, everything had worked nicely, and as much lives as they could were spared. They would soon start invading Adrestrian territory. 

Byleth was going over some plans in the war room on the second floor. Most people were out training and taking a breather in the sun, but not her. She wanted to make sure her calculations were right, so much was at stake after all. She had started this journey as a clueless mercenary who din't much cared about the kids she was assigned to look after, but now, every single life was more precious than gold.

She noticed Claude coming in right away but din't moved from her spot.

" Teach, what are you still doing here? We reviewed these last night with the others, everything was fine. C'mon, there is Peach Sorbet at the canteen today, I heard Lysithea and Marianne were looking forward to go together with the other girls to enjoy some, why don't you join them? " 

Byleth raised an eyebrow. 

" If I din't knew you like I do, I'd think you want me away from this room, Claude. " 

The young man sighed. 

" I actually meant every word. " 

" I know. " 

She smiled at him. He was concerned for her, of course he was. She was too valuable after all. He needed her top shape, both body and mind, didnt he? 

" Does that mean you don't feel like eating delicious refreshing sorbet? " 

She chuckled. 

" What about you? This could be nice, after all, you're always very busy. Busier than I am most of the time. Should I also try to keep you away from this room for your own sake? "

He raised his arms and his shoulders together. 

" You wound me. As if you'd suspect me of not getting enough rest. I mean, this is still me. "

She had a slight smirk.

" You think I don't see you? You are shadowing my every move, but you are hardly the only one with their eyes open, my pupil. "

Something lit up in the young man's green eyes. She smiled back, looking proud of her little feat. Surprising revelation or not, this left him momentarily speechless. 

" Don't test me " she added, amused, switching her eyes from the young man to the documents she was reading before he came in. 

He moved, but she din't looked at him directly, but soon, she regretted that choice as he stepped right into her personnal space. She din't show any discomfort though, even if, to be honest, this was getting a bit hot. Actually, wasnt he hot under these clothes? This looked ridiculously heavy on him. 

" I'm not as stupid as to test you, teach. You are Byleth after all ; legendary mercenary, adored teacher and now beacon of hope for all of Fodlan. Maybe I should kneel in your presence actually. That seems to be more fitting. " 

Since when did he start calling her by her name? 

She turned her head to face him, raising an eyebrow. This time it was her who was left speechless, as he gave her a smug smile, centimeters away from her face. 

... and it actually made her blush.

" Don't tell me I got you flustered " he added, almost whispering it in her ear. 

This was a bit much, and he was definitely provoking her. She turned on herself to face him fully, but she was trapped between the table and the young man. 

" Alright now, what is going on in your head? " she asked, directly.

He simply smiled. 

" Teach, I am using you. " 

She sighed. 

" I know. " 

" You are allowing this. " 

" I am. " 

" Why? " 

He knew why, din't he? Of course he did. So why was he asking her? Was hearing it from her mouth worth all of that hassle? Still, she could see on his face that he was serious but yet again... there were these eyes. His green eyes never expressed the same thing as the rest of his face, and even when he lied or omitted to tell something, she could always read his gaze to have an idea of the truth behind his act. 

His fascade was perfect to everyone but her.

Claude had a unique way with people, making sure he could turn the tables even if his defenses were pierced. In that sense, he was both easy and hard to read. Always scheming, always plotting, always ready to manipulate, distract or sugarcoat. Even on those on whom it would not work, like Cyril or Seteth for example, he would find a way. Even when his plans crumbled under his own feet, he would find a way. 

" I'm simply curious to see where you dreams will lead you. I can see the fire burning in your eyes, threatening to consume all of you. "

He looked so deep into her pale green eyes it almost made her feel small. Yet, she would never submit. They were both outsiders and not, at the same time. Both scions of something greater, but only learning about it later in life. And they had both been thrusted into this life, not knowing at first what to do with it or exactly what it all entailled. How could they have so much in common and yet, still need words?

Or did they? 

" This is naive. I could be using you because I lust on your powers, yet, you allow me to weild you like a living weapon, and because I piqued your curiosity. " 

" This is not naive and you know it. " 

" I could want to use you in more ways, teach. I could be a craven man, wanting to possess you like you were some rare divine beast yourself. Would you blindly allow me to go this far? " 

Was he testing her on her reactions? 

And oh, she was still trapped between the desk and him, so there was no escape possible from these inquisitive eyes. 

" Why are you asking me all of these questions, Claude? This is not random, these are not insecurities you have. There's something else. "

But he just grew more serious, making her almost doubt her own words. 

" What if I was burning more than you thought, teach. What if I wanted to tell you that if you'd want to get away, you'd have to go now... because if I moved in closer, there would be no way to turn back and escape. What would you think of that? " 

" I'm not buying into these threats. Without the Church of Seiros' help, you might not turn the tide of this war. Why would you want me to turn my back on you and leave? "

" Alright, then. Should I simply use you... and see where this leads us? " 

" This was the plan, wasnt it? " 

" It was. " 

And he finally moved away, satisfied by her answers. She looked at him as he moved to a window, commenting on how beautiful the day was, before excusing himself and exiting the room. 

What a unique man, this Claude von Riegan. 

\---

Later that evening, Byleth left the monastery proper to go to her living quarters. She had reviewed her plans, talked over with Seteth about the church, about Lady Rhea and about other tasks and then she had head on to the canteen to eat a nice meal along with a couple of church monks. It was about time she could have some time to herself.

The dormitory aisle was empty, like usual. The only commoners she found in these parts were Ignatz, Raphael, Leonie and sometimes Lysithea, but for the most part, it was only her. That made her feel alone at times, but this was also welcomed since she really din't had much time to herself since coming back to the monastery after her five years long nap. Even the most social of people needed time alone after all. 

What happened next, she din't saw it coming, at it was proof that someone around these parts was constantly outsmarting her in being always one step ahead. 

When she opened the door to her room, there was Claude. 

Byleth got surprised by the sight of him, especially since he din't wore his usual attire. Well, surprised was a big word actually, because this was well in character for him, but she sure was not expecting this.

But there he was, seated on her bed in the dark, illuminated by a single candle alight on her desk. 

" Claude? " she asked, unsure about how to, well, react and process this. Her heartbeat did increase. Everything in this situation created tension, and everything she knew about the man was telling her it was because he willed it so. 

She was not so far up ahead in this game, not as much as she thought. This was not a comforting thought. But still, she was tingling with anticipation, not fear. 

He could be dangerous, yet, she was not interested in giving thought to that. He had warned her, still, she did not resist. She din't had any will to, to be honest. It was... yes. She wanted him to pull her in closer. She hoped he would. 

She wanted to tell him to use her. 

What a pathetic thought ; she took a bite off the apple without hesitation. He offered it earlier and she made her choice. It all became clear in her mind now. Her thought raced and the air became hot and heavy. And he had not even made a move... yet. 

He must have read her mood even with the lights being so dim because he got up and walked to her, and as he passed in the light she could see he was wearing very light clothing : simple dark trousers, and a loose white shirt, one that was barely holding by one or two buttons over his stomach, exposing most of his chest. 

This... was a dream, was it? ... because she had these... she... He was... even her could not resist that amount of charisma, right? She must have fell asleep on the war table earlier... that was it. This could not be real. This was... too specific, too similar to her fantasies...

" Byleth " he said, with a very soft tone.

If this was real, he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew this had power over her. He knew she wanted this.

" What are you do- ... " 

He was on her, placing a finger on her lips to stop her words from flowing out of her mouth. 

" I am using you. " 

His green eyes were full of lust... and not the same kind of lust she saw on his face when he saw her using the Sword of the Creator. She knew exactly what this meant. 

She had never craved something this bad. She was about to melt. 

His finger gently caressed her lower lip has he trapped her behind the door against her back and his body. Her breathing was heavy as he got even closer, almost touching her face with his. 

She tried to brush his lips with her own but in her moment of distraction, he had physically trapped her, holding her still. She could not reach him quite yet, and he responded by licking his lips, making her feel like her legs will let go under her weight at any moment.

She wanted to scream at him to just do it and not toy with her. This was pure torture, but yet it was sweet. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily, but then she gasped as he moved, and a split second later she felt his lips on her neck. That neckpiece she usually wore was in her pocket as she had removed it earlier ; it was getting heavy as she grew more tired. This left a weak spot exposed for him to exploit.

If he had any doubt about her consent, the moan she let out as he sucked on her skin dispelled any remaining doubt. Hearing this, he sucked on her harder for a second, biting her before going back to kisses, alternating between harsh and soft. 

Her legs did gave out slightly and she basically fell into his arms, clutching at his body to not fall. He held her against him, not stopping what he was doing, kissing, licking and biting, making wet noises that they could hear between her sighs of delight. She was hot and willing, and this was definitly real... just as real has the rock hard bulge she felt when she grabbed onto him. 

She raised her chin, giving him access and he moved from one side to the other, tugging on her long hair to encourage her to keep this position. When his teeth brushed the skin yet untouched she moaned louder, gripping the shirt on his shoulders. Her eyes were still closed, and she felt her only sense still alive was touch. 

She bit her lower lip, refraining herself from almost ordering him to just do her where she stood. He was taking his time, again, this was a sweet torture. 

" Claude, plea-- " 

Her words were cut short as he simply covered her mouth with his, ramming her against the (luckily well closed) door of her bedroom. She grabbed him as he devoured her mouth hungrily, holding her hips against his. Her legs almost let go once again but he trapped her well, holding her bottom, and she used that momentum to wrap her legs around his waist, feeling his bulge against her own crotch. His tongue was exploring her mercilessly, but still it was hot and slow, very meticulously calculated... and it was driving her crazy.

She moved against his bulge, and this caught him in his own act, making him break the kiss as he let out a moan of his own. Devilishly, she repeated the motion, trying to seemingly gain the upper hand, but underestimating Claude von Riegan was a mistake.

He shifted her weight on him, and moved her a few steps away to the bed, where he let her go. She was dropped on her back, and barely had time to understand what was going on, he got on top of her, removing that shirt of his. His body had been honed by these long years of training and fighting, and it was a beautiful sight, even with battle scars here and there. She always thought her little Golden Deer was... well quite the sexy one. But she never saw him like that aside from in her dreams. These had been plaguing her since before her 5 year long slumber. She had wondered what he could do to her if she would to find out that this attraction was mutual...

She escaped her coat, and then, he helped himself with her top. She helped him in the task, grinding against his hips as he responded in kind. They were both topless when he crashed against her mouth again, biting her lower lip just a tad harder than it would be usually comfortable to, which sent massive shivers down her spine. She moaned as he grabbed her breasts roughly, rolling the tip against two fingers. His tongue captured her and he would not let go as she gasped under all that pleasure. When she was finally free, she had to gasp for air under his assault as he kept on exploring her, leaving trails of saliva everywhere on her neck, shoulders and surrounding area, as if he prepared to devour her whole. 

Her hips were lifted, and sher short shorts pulled down. She helped him, in a daze, and a few moments later she was naked, feeling his breath on her feminine form. We din't saw him remove the rest of his clothes but she knew it happened somewhere in the picture. 

Her lips were taken again, but he had to move to her neck as she threw her head back, feeling hot fingers where her underwear usually protected her. Her legs had been open all this time and she din't realized it before now, as a finger gently trailed up and down between her folds, feeling her increasing wetness. He bit the sensitive skin at her collabones as one finger slipped in, unanouced, and she jerked a little, as if she tried to swallow it down there. 

Teeth against her neck again, she felt the fingers rubbing and teasing her, daring to explore just how far they could go. A couple of time she tried to move but each time he would use his weight to pin her down. He was in control, not her. Her only option was to let herself go. She closed her eyes again, surrendering, her limbs relaxing a little, letting go of any hint of resistance left.

He moved away from her and the cold air of the room assaulted her body. Even his fingers left her insides and she gasped, not daring opening her eyes. 

But suddenly, something big pushed against her and she moaned feeling it, welcoming it with a hunger of her own. She was so wet it slid without any resistance, as she gasped a soft "yes" between breaths. It din't stop until it was so deep she wondered if anything could really physically go this far, and it filled her perfectly. Her insides were gently twitching against it, wrapping him gently, as if it was meant to be. 

They both started to move about the same time, but again, he used his weight to make her feel like he was in control, so she let him lead the dance, only responding to amplify his thrusts. They started slow and long but it din't took long for him to actually go harder. She might usually have found that painful but it was not, not after all that forplay and building desire. Jolts of pleasure were washing over her each time he reached deepest, as if every move was a small orgasm of its own. Soon she din't felt his body on hers at all. He was standing straight, holding her by the hips, pounding at her mercilessly. She felt her whole body moving each time he pushed back in. 

Then she felt cold air between her legs and realized he was not inside her any longer...

She opened his eyes, fearful to find no one and discover this was just a dream, but she was met with his face closing in on her. 

" ... Byleth... " 

Hearing her name after all that silence made her feel like a fire was washing over her body. She looked into his eyes and understood. She turned over, on all fours... 

... and he thrusted back inside her, reaching even deeper, as if this could even happen. She din't moaned, she screamed, as the pleasure mixed with the sudden slight pain almost made her cum on the spot. He caught her, grabbing her from behind as he kept thrusting. His breathing was as heratic as hers, and they soon became a chorus of moans and soft cries. One of Claude's hands was holding one of her breasts and the other was holding himself in place, as he pounded into her repeatedly over and over again. The bed under them was moving and creaking, if someone were to pass by this room, they would hear everything. They were noisy, passionate and lost into each other, dancing on the beat of their own drum, a tune of roaring fire and primal desire. He was consumed by his own lust and set free, and she was the slave to this insanity of his, welcoming it as her own. 

He was using her well, mind, body and soul. Her reward was the very thing that binded her to his will. 

He tugged on her as he got up on his knees, and she followed, impaling herself on his member. In this position, he reached her mouth easily with his, his hand guiding her to face him so his tongue could also penetrate her. It took strenght and stamina for them to keep the thrusts going but they did, and it became more frantic than ever. Her breasts bounced freely as her senses melted into his presence, and soon, she found him not able to keep up with the kisses. Both of them were on the edge of paradise, and the end was near. Their moans became louder and their mouvements more desperate, until he just grabbed her to hold her against him as hard as he can, thrusting upward one last time before his body jerked as he reached his orgasm. 

She came with him at this very moment, feeling the world ceasing to exist as she let out one last cry for pleasure, contracting against him as he filled her up with his seed. 

The lone candle in the room was long dead...

Byleth came back to her senses a few moments later, realizing they had both colapsed together. The sheets were a mess, the whole bed was not even still in its designed space in the room, and she was as wet with sweat as if she had come out of a lake. 

She smiled, seeing that Claude was there, panting too, just as wet as she was. She reached to touch him, dispelling any remaining doubts she had for it to be actually not real. Feeling her touch he opened his eyes and smiled. She could not say anything... taken aback by the sight of his body, face and eyes expressing the very same emotion at the same time. 

" ... Now... " he started, between breaths. " You cannot escape anymore, Byleth. Because if you do run away from me, I will never forgive you. I just made you mine, and my world now can never be complete without you in it, standing by my side. " 

Oh, so that was not an adventure about him making her feel dominated by a powerful and cunning nobleman, one about to rule the world. It was a passionate plea from one man, one asking her to stay by his side. A plea that was, of course, packaged with the promise of very hot sex, among other things.

That was actually quite a cute ending after such intense lovemaking. It made her smile. Who was truly dominating who now? 

" Ah, I thought you would never say it... " she mused, her eyes full of satisfaction. 


End file.
